User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Lore: The Chased Outsiders
The Chased Outsiders ''are a group of six humans from another world that crossed Grand Gaia from a mysterious wormhole and were dropped at the ninth loop of Ragnarok, the war between gods and demons that happened before humanity was betrayed by godhood. Their sole reason ws to survive and return back to their homes, but that wasn't possible. ''Characters Anwalt (Light): ''the leader of the group and one of the two survivors. Anwalt was recruited by gods who wished for them to protect the humans from the war and was bestowed with the power of light and with a sacred shield and halberd. He was the fifth one to receive his power and worked hardly to protect his friends, especially Lucent who became his love interest. When they were cornered, he saw Shelia and Dimas die, while Lucent, Clarice and Lockyel were banished to Ishgria. Anwalt used a giant extent of his power to defeat the remaining enemies alone and after that, he sealed himself in a hidden area behind the Bariura Crater, concealing his presence. *Battle Theme: A Destroyer Clad in Gold (Gloria Union: Twin Fates in Blue Ocean) ''' *''Boss Theme: Shatter the Night Sky -Oni's Island in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power- (Touhou Project) '' ''Lucent (Dark): ''the intellectual member of the group, Anwalt's childhood friend and the second survivor. Lucent received his dark powers from the fallen demon Rubicante, who wanted to ensure peace for humanity, alongside a set of dual guns and lapislazuli knives. During their progress, Lucent chose to prioritize their safety over to help humans caught in the middle of the war and his choice made to deaths happen. He was banished to Ishgria by Lucius while they were trying to escape the war and had to kill two other member of the group during his exploration. He is sealed on the islands behind the Wandering Temple on Mildran, *''Battle Theme: Clockwork Doll (Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony) '' *''Boss Theme: Bipolar Nightmare -FalKKonE Remix- (NieR: Automata) '' ''Clarice (Fire): ''the youngest of the group and Lucent's younger sister. She was initially possessed by a demon who wanted to destroy everything in sight, but managed to take his powers by her willforce. But as she tried to survive with her friends, she was banished to Ishgria by Lucius and upon setting foot alone, she lost her mind because she thought that she would never return to her brother's side and received the name of Killer Princess. Clarice was killed by Lucent. *''Battle Theme: Hartmann's Youkai Girl (Touhou Project) '' *''Boss Theme: Shadows of the Labyrinth (Persona 4 Arena) '' ''Lockyel (Water): ''a close friend of Lucent and one of the members of the group. Lockyel's powers came from a contact of a fallen water dragon who wanted him to destroy the gods. His disbelief corrupted the powers, making him a considerable threat. He was banished to Ishgria by Lucius, whom Lockyel deposited the blame. He became insane for revenge and lost his conscious self. After ravaging demons with his power, Lockyel fought and lost his life to Lucent. *''Battle Theme: Antique Terror (Touhou Project) '' *''Boss Theme: Breathless Body (Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem) '' ''Shelia (Earth): ''the girlfriend of Anwalt's close friend. Her powers were given by a goddess who wished for her to purify the lands of the demonic energy through her voice. She was the second one to receive a new power and aided the remaining members with their injuries. Shelia was the second member to get killed, impaled by a lance of one of the god's warriors. *''Battle Theme: Life-Guiding Song ~ Prospect Mirai (Touhou Project) '' *''Boss Theme: Sad but True (Resident Evil 5) '' ''Dimas (Thunder): ''a close friend of Anwalt and Shelia's boyfriend. His powers were given by a thunder god who wanted him to ravage the demons asunder with his newfound strength. Dimas was the first one to receive power and protected the others until they all received their own powers. However, he was the first one of them to die, being killed by the sword of a god warrior. *''Battle Theme: Mr. Easy Going Man (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) '' *''Boss Theme: Blooming Villain (Persona 5) '' '''''Units Killing Flower Clarice Vengeful Revenant Lockyel Creation Sonata Shelia Frenetic Shockwave Dimas Unsealed Justice Anwalt Arcane Demonio Lucent Eclipse Knights Anwalt and Lucent (Bonus Unit) Category:Blog posts